1. Introduction
Cleaning by definition is a chore. And it can get tough. Hot, soapy water dries and irritates delicate hands. Man has invented tools to make cleaning easier. For example, rubber dish gloves and handled brushes. However, gloves are awkward, and make things more complicated. Further, handled cleaning devices have their own drawbacks. Some are difficult to manipulate.
Soap dispensing cleaning devices are known in the art. However, most do not efficiently dispense cleaning solutions, or involve such a complicated mechanism they are impractical for large commercial exploitation.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid dispenser. More specifically a dispenser that contains and dispenses a cleaning solution while the dispenser scrubs or cleans a dirty surface
3. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,116 to Moore. Is titled, “Liquid Soap Dispenser and Brush Combination.” The combination features a liquid soap dispenser with a rotatably mounted soap container and a brush. To dispense soap the dispenser rotates in one direction to dispose liquid soap, and rotates in an opposite direction to block passage of soap to the brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,340 to Rothweiler et al. is titled “Hand Brush”. The Brush's handle contains a soap solution and a valve allows a user to start and stop the flow of the solution to the cleaning brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,330 to Shumway et al. is titled “Method for Cleaning an Interior Cavity of Dishware”. The method requires the use of a differentiated scrubber to clean a cylindrical dishware cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,659 to Vosbikian et al. is titled “Liquid Dispensing Implement”. A hollow handle stores a soapy cleaning solution, which allows the solution to continually flow to a porous applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,709 to Armer et al. is titled “Liquid Soap Dispensing and Scrub Brush”. Armer essentially teaches an apparatus for dispensing a liquid onto a cleaning surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,064 B1 to White et al. is titled “Soap-Fillable Brush with Sealed Actuator”. White's Actuator controls the flow of soap to a cleaning brush. A user presses down on the actuator to release the soap.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,283 B1 to Hay is titled “Hand-Held Cleaning Device”. Hay teaches an actuator that when compressed allows a cleaning solution to contact the device's brush and eventually the dirty surface to be cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,833 B1 to Perry et al. is self-explanatorily titled “Soap-Dispensing Kitchen Brush”. Perry's brush implements a mechanism similar to that described by Rothweiler et al., above.
U.S. Pat. No. D446,898 S to Brewer et al. is titled “Dish Scrubber”, and teaches an ornamental design for the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,701 B1 to Jacobs is titled “Liquid Dispensing Handle”. Jacobs's handle implements a mechanism similar to that described by Vosbikian et al., above.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,790 B1 to Kay is titled “Soap Brush”. The housing contains soapy solution for application to a brush for cleaning a dirty surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,799 B2 to Flores, Jr. is titled “Bristled Soap Dispenser”. Here the dispenser has ducts connected to a pump, which transfers soap from an internal reservoir to exterior, cleaning bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,492 B2 to Lowry is titled “Bottom Dispensing Liquid Soap Dispenser”. In contrast to the references described above, Lowry's dispenser only dispenses soap and relies on other devices to put the soap to use.